


Set the Ice on Fire

by Lumelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 03:45:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumelle/pseuds/Lumelle
Summary: Yuri loves the ice and little else, and that's fine with Otabek. Maybe he can remind Yuri that's not all there is to life, though.Of course, Yuri being Yuri, Otabek may end up surprised.





	

Sometimes Otabek wonders if Yuri knows there is a world beyond the ice.

It's not a bad thing, of course, at least not entirely. Yuri would hardly be as magical as he is without that dedication, without the passion that drives him to ever greater heights. He would still be brilliant, Otabek is sure, but there is brilliant and then there is dancing like a spirit intent on setting Otabek's heart on fire.

He remembers the younger Yuri, of course, had even then been in awe of the little boy's determination. Now that awe has turned into something even stronger, something that makes his heart burn in his chest as he watches Yuri skating like the fey little thing he is, makes him skate in turn like he's trying to bare his soul to the world or at least to one pair of eyes.

It's useless, of course, as useless as the endless admiration of Yuri's countless fans. Because for Yuri there is nothing but the ice, and that's fine.

He could feel bitter about it, jealous even, knowing that even as he is the only one Yuri actually calls a friend he will always come second for Yuri. That would be stupid, though. This is the Yuri he wanted to befriend in the first place, the Yuri who has bewitched him in ways he's still not sure he can put into words, and Yuri without that spirit of ice in his soul would not be the same man.

Otabek skates, and Yuri dances and twirls and very nearly flies, and seasons fade into one another in a flurry of social media posts and training schedules and tracks of skates on ice day after day.

They keep in touch in the off-season, bouncing ideas for their next year's themes off each other, Otabek hiding a smile as Yuri complains about the disgusting sappiness of Yuuri and Victor. Apparently the two have still not set a wedding date, despite Yuuri eking out a narrow victory at the Four Continents and thus winning his precious gold. However, Otabek knows better than to ask why Yuri would spend so much of his time around people he claims he cannot stand, would not want to force Yuri to lie to both himself and Otabek. He simply nods and agrees that such constant public displays of affection are indeed sickening and really the two have nothing to prove, and then proceeds to like every picture Yuri posts of the two lovebirds on Instagram with various disgusted emojis accompanying them.

Otabek never asks if it's just the two acting sappy or dating in general that Yuri doesn't like. It's not like the answer would change anything either way.

Yuri somehow gets even better, if that is even possible, his next year's program being even more captivating, and the first time Otabek sees his new short program in Skate Canada he very nearly forgets to breathe. Yuri is beautiful on the ice, his braided hair even longer than the year before, thin limbs hinting at a growth spurt waiting behind a corner and his movements fluid like flickering flames. Otabek applauds him along with the rest and then takes the ice in turn, grateful that he doesn't have to speak just yet, not sure he would have the words to tell Yuri how he feels about seeing his program. Instead Otabek tries to put all his feelings into his skating, figuring it is the language Yuri understands best anyway, skating with all the passion and awe and determination he feels himself soaking in from Yuri's performance, like a silent moon reflecting the sweltering sun.

He barely even hears his own score later, too focused on trying to find Yuri with his gaze, only to suddenly get a stuffed bear thrust into his face when he glances to the side. "Not half bad," Yuri says with a grin, and Otabek takes it for the praise he knows it's meant to be, giving Yuri a small smile in return.

In the end Otabek takes the gold at Skate Canada, though only because Yuri fumbles a jump during his free skate, because of course the enchanting, wonderful little idiot would include too many quads in the second half even though he has admitted to Otabek he still struggles with his stamina. Even so, Otabek can't feel guilty for his gold, because it makes it that much more likely that they will meet again at the Finals, and any time he gets to see Yuri's program in person is precious and wonderful.

Oh, and of course he wants to win, too. He wants to succeed, needs to succeed, for himself and for his country and for his Yuri with the eyes of a soldier and the soul of ice.

He only calls Yuri his own deep inside, where nobody can hear it and especially not Yuri, because Yuri loves the ice and he is not ice but perhaps he could one day be the next best thing. Otabek keeps his feelings in his head, in his head and in his skating, and perhaps one day Yuri will notice the words he can't say aloud.

Yuri may not notice, but others seem to do so, and Otabek finds himself cornered by Victor Nikiforov the day before Rostelecom Cup. There are no pleasantries, not so much as a by-your-leave as Victor drags him off, calling over his shoulder to a befuddled Phitchit Chulanont that they can continue trading embarrassing stories about Yuuri later. Otabek wants to ask what this is about, half expects he already knows the answer, but instead he stays silent until they finally end up in a restaurant and Victor gives him an unusually serious gaze over the menu.

"You know, Yurio has grown quite precious for Yuuri and myself."

"Not that he would ever admit it." This wins him a smile, though it's fleeting, soon replaced by the same serious gaze he frankly hadn't really known the man was capable of outside ice.

"As such, I hope you understand that we, ah, take interest when someone is close to him."

Otabek lifts his eyebrows. "Are you threatening me because I'm Yuri's friend?"

"Threatening? Oh, heavens no. Yuuri would have my ears if I even thought of something so uncouth." Victor smiles, bright and warm and entirely fake. "I simply want to remind you that, well, Yuri's not the best at all this social stuff. We're happy to see that he has friends, really we are. Still, we'd appreciate it if you were… careful."

There are a number of things Otabek could say. He could point out that the two are, in fact, not Yuri's parents, could argue that Yuri is perfectly capable of taking care of his own happiness, could even try to convince Victor of his honorable intentions like a gentleman suitor of yore. Instead, he simply nods. "If anyone wanted to hurt Yuri, they would have to get through me first."

"Well, I'm glad we've got that sorted out, then." And just like that, the smile is back, brighter and more genuine this time as Victor starts to chatter about Yuri's program and how much he misses Yuuri and oh did Otabek see these pictures of Makkachin he posted the other day? His hands are moving as he speaks, the gold ring on one finger glinting in the soft light of the restaurant, and as Otabek listens to Victor speak he can only agree with Yuri that Victor Nikiforov may very well be the most sentimental lover in existence.

He comes second this time, because he is good but not yet good enough to beat Victor Nikiforov in top form, and Yuri calls him and congratulates him for the guaranteed spot in the finals. They will meet again there, Yuri assures him even though Yuri still has the NHK Trophy left, and Otabek doesn't doubt him for a second because there is no way Yuri won't win himself a spot.

The finals are like a weird sort of reunion of the year before. Cristophe is not there flirting with everyone this time, but Phitchit is taking pictures of every second and JJ is handing out wedding invitations like candy, his smile wide enough he might seriously be threatening Victor's spot on the sappy throne. Otabek hardly even notices the others, though, too focused on Yuri, Yuri who is now close enough for Otabek to walk with him and speak with him without mikes and speakers in the middle and sometimes, just for brief moments, even touch him as though to remind himself that Yuri is real and human instead of some fey spirit. Yuri has somehow managed to grow after Skate Canada, grumbling about needing to get his costumes adjusted again and his favorite cat t-shirt being too small for him now, and Otabek watches blond strands of hair falling across a pale face that is very nearly level with his own and reminds himself to breathe.

He is being ridiculous, now, acting like a silly stereotype from a teen comedy, hesitating over the simplest sentences for fear of stumbling over his words for the simple fact of Yuri being there. It wasn't this hard at Skate Canada, he tries to tell himself, yet he's not even sure that is true, feels a creeping suspicion that yes, he might have been just as smitten then. Or perhaps it was Yuri's program that truly captured his heart, changing mere admiration into infatuation, but either way it doesn't matter because he is not ice and Yuri loves the ice first and last. Thankfully Yuri doesn't seem to notice his being even more silent than usual, doesn't catch any of the slight flushes that occasionally color his cheeks, and the night before the short programs they sit at a cafe way too late in the evening and look out of the window in shared silence.

"Otabek?"

"Hm?" He looks up, finds Yuri's eyes on him, and tries not to wonder just how long Yuri has been looking at him. "What is it?"

"Who do you think will win?"

"Me," Otabek replies, doesn't even hesitate, because he knows it is the right answer to give. He has no guarantees, of course, not with these people gathered for the finals, but he will always aim for the highest podium and he knows Yuri would never accept anything less of him.

"Really, now." Yuri's lips curl into a small, cat-like smirk that makes Otabek's insides do something strange, and he leans forward over his half-forgotten cup of coffee. "Want to bet on it?"

Otabek somehow manages not to blush. "And what would we bet?"

"Hm, let me think." Yuri twirls a lock of hair around his finger, and Otabek watches it closely, mostly because otherwise he would probably stare at the way Yuri's lips purse in thought. "Hm. How about whoever places lower will have to fulfill one wish for the other?"

Now, Otabek does flush, though he hopes it's not too terribly obvious just what he's thinking. "A wish? Like what?"

"Eh, I'm sure we'll think of something." Yuri waves his hand dismissively. "Maybe I'll steal your teddy bear. You know, when I inevitably win."

Otabek buries his flush and his decidedly impure thoughts behind a confident nod. "First, you have to win."

He has never skated like he does the following day, and then again in the free skate, not even when he was trying to show Yuri his feelings in the one way they both understand. It's stupid, of course, when Yuri would never agree to the things Otabek would actually wish for, when he couldn't even ask for them in the first place. Even so, he skates like he is marching to war, with steely determination and his honor on the line if not his life, and when he briefly closes his eyes in the middle of a spin he can almost feel Yuri reaching out through his limbs and setting the ice on fire. Otabek skates through the flames in his heart, lets them burn away all his impure thoughts and emerges with nothing but all-encompassing love, for the ice and for Yuri and for the fleeting moments where the two are one in the same.

He has the second highest short program score but he is still surprised when his free skate ekes him out to the top, doesn't truly believe it until he's standing on the podium between Yuri and Victor. It still doesn't sink in just what this means, not until Yuri corners him as soon as they are away from the cameras, reaching his arms around Otabek's shoulders in a way he never did before. He doesn't even have time to ask what exactly Yuri is doing before there is a pair of lips on his own, tasting of sweat and minty lip balm and dreams.

"Well?" Yuri draws away with a mischievous look, clearly enjoying the slightly dazed expression that must currently be on Otabek's face. "That was your wish, wasn't it?"

Otabek considers answering but then draws Yuri in for another kiss instead, and they really are of a height now, Yuri is probably going to be taller than him soon enough and Otabek is very much fine with this. This kiss lasts longer, long enough that Otabek is out of breath as they pull apart, foreheads pressed together as they breathe the same air.

"Yura," he murmurs, licking his lips. "Yura, I'm not ice." It only occurs to him once the words are already out that Yuri might not understand what he means, but he only gets a snort in response.

"No, you're much softer and warmer and I probably don't want to skate on you. I think I might like you anyway, though. Variety is the spice of life and all that." Yuri's arms are still around him, and Otabek isn't about to protest.

"I suppose I'm lucky, then." Otabek grins a little. "You know, I thought in Skate Canada nothing could be prettier than you skating there, and then I saw you today."

"Sappy old man. You could give Victor a run for his money." Yuri kisses the corner of his lips, though, so clearly he doesn't actually dislike such things when it comes to Otabek.

Good. That's good. Because Otabek is determined to make sure Yuri remembers there is more to the world than just ice.

The things Yuri whispers in his ear just as Yuuri shows up looking for them have nothing to do with skating despite including promises of very delightful flexibility, but then, Otabek has rather resigned himself to the reality of his impure thoughts by now.


End file.
